1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to jewelry boxes and in particular to a combination dresser, mirror, and concealed jewelry case.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most jewelry cases look like devices to store jewelry. As a consequence, they are readily identifiable. In particular, when a home is burglarized, a burglar typically has no difficulty in identifying the jewelry case. Once the jewelry case is identified, the burglar can then take any jewelry found therein, much to the dismay of the owner.
Devices have been made which combine dressers, mirrors, and wardrobe cabinets to utilize the space behind a dresser mirror. Examples of such devices are:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,557,959 - ANDERSON PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 787,243 - WARREN PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 164,087 - HORSFALL
While these devices show concealed wardrobes comprising a substantial depth dimension, they do not show a concealed compartment behind a dresser mirror that is thin in depth so as to give the visual impression that there is no compartment behind the mirror. And, in particular, these devices do not show a concealed jewelry case behind the mirror.